This is my family
by Miu0
Summary: Esta es mi familia... con sus defectos y valores, no la cambiaría por nada... PreciusMetalShipping. Yaoi. [Participante reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".]
1. Sentimientos helados

**Holo gente :D aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo reto. Espero que les guste :3**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** PreciusMetalShipping (GoldxSilver); OC; Yaoi; trate de mantener los personajes lo mas IC posible.

Fic participante del reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga que esta de cumpleaños, aunque dudo que lo lea xD

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

La mañana era calurosa, más de lo que se había pronosticado.

-Papi, tengo hambre.-dijo una niña castaña que miraba con ojos de Growlithe con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Espera Topacio.-la tranquilizó Gold quien estaba al lado de ella.-la comida ya estará lista.

-Solo un poco más.-el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en su labor cocinando filetes.-listo.-al decir aquellas palabras hizo que se iluminaran los rostros de Gold y su pequeña hija.

Sirvió en los platos correspondientes, agradecieron a Arceus por los alimentos y se dispusieron a degustarlos.

-Ejta jabrojo.-decía Gold con la boca llena.

-Papi, no hables con la boca llena.-le regaño su hija.-pareces un Wailord.

El ojidorado tragó.-Lo siento, lo siento.-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Por cierto.-llamó la atención el pelirrojo.-Blue nos invitó a almorzar mañana.

-¿Mañana?-preguntó perezosamente Gold.-que flojera.

-Sí, que flojera.-imito la niña.

-Estará Marco.

-¡Papi vamos!-se animó rápidamente la pequeña.

-¿y yo que? No tengo ganas de salir.

-Estará Red-senpai esperando una batalla.-se apresuró en decir.

-Aunque pensándolo bien...

Silver como toda una madre pensando en la solución de los problemas.

-Bien.-se levantó el pelirrojo.-a lavar los trastes.

-Te ayudo.-dijo rápidamente el azabache.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Ok.-se encogió de hombros.-Topi, ¿qué te parece si vamos por helados?

-¡Siii!-saltó alegre.

-Bien.-ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.-ya volvemos.

-Ok.-enseguida se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Ya afuera, Gold saco a Togetaro para poder volar hacia la heladería.

-Papi, ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó mientras su papá la subía en el pokémon volador.

-A ciudad Trigal.-explico.-venden unos helados muy sabrosos hechos de leche mu-mu.

Volaron por cerca de media hora, una vez allí fueron donde Whitney quien era una de las administradora de la granja mu-mu, pero que aparentemente estaba ocupada.

La granja era enorme algo que encanto a Topacio quien observaba a las miltanks durmiendo o comiendo del verde pasto.

-Genial.-susurro la pequeña.

-¿te gusto?-Gold estaba al lado de ella esperando que aparezca su amiga.

-¡Sí!-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro.-devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de esperar por otra media hora, la líder del gimnasio apareció disculpándose por su demora. En recompensa les obsequio tres cajas de helado mu-mu.

Felices se dirigieron a su casa en ciudad Cerezo donde estaba esperándolos Silver.

-¡Querido, hemos llegado!-anunció Gold abriendo la puerta alzando las manos.

-¡Papi, hemos llegado!-imitó Topacio.

-…que no se te peguen sus manía.

-Trajimos helados.-agito una bolsa con tres cajas la pequeña.

-Y la mejor parte, ¡fueron gratis!

-…

-¿Qué suce—

-¿le estas enseñando a robar?-la pregunta del pelirrojo fue tan directa que dejo sorprendido al ojidorado.

-Espera Silver, estas malentendiendo.

-Ve a devolver esas cajas.-demandó con una mirada fría que asustó a la pequeña.

-Pa…papi…-Gold se dio cuenta del estado de su hija.

-No puedo creer lo insensible que eres.-dijo enojado.

Silver notó como Topacio lo miraba con miedo a lo cual suavizo su mirada.

-Solo vayan a devolver las cajas.-suspiró.

-No.-dijo la pequeña dejando sorprendidos a los dos adultos.-los helados nos lo regalos la tía Whitney.

Silver se mostró por un segundo sorprendido para después dejar salir un suspiro. Salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

Gold y su hija intercambiaron miradas. Decidieron guardar los helados para otra ocasión.

La noche cayó. ''Los niños buenos tienen que ir a la cama'' pero al parecer la pequeña Topacio no quiere obedecer a sus padres, ya que estaba muy entretenida jugando con su Mareep

-Vamos Topi.-decía Gold.-mañana hay que ir donde la tía Blue.

-Pero quiero seguir jugando con Chibi.-la pequeña hizo un pequeño mohín esperando a que la dejen jugar por más tiempo.

-Nada de nada.-decía con voz autoritaria.-a la cama.

-Ok.-dijo finalmente resignada.

Después de alistarse para dormir, Gold la tapó con su cobija de Pichus, aunque no mucho ya que aun en la noche hacía calor. Le acaricio la cabeza, le deseo buenas noche y se retiró de la habitación dejando a la niña sola. La niña se quedó dormida después de un rato.

A la mitad de la noche, Topacio despertó de un sueño de Gastlys, mega-hunters y Gengars con sombrero de copa y bastón que bailaban, solo que después el sueño se tornó oscuro y los pokémon comenzaron a atacarla con malignas sonrisas.

-…-estaba recostada con los brazos sobre la cobija mirando con miedo hacia el techo con los ojos como plato alerta ante algún maligno pokémon.

Silver quien se había levantado a tomar un vaso de agua, pasó al lado de la habitación de Topacio. Como se tenía la costumbre de que se dejara la puerta medio abierta por cualquier emergencia, escuchó sollozar a su hija. Preocupado, entro en la habitación.

-¿Topacio?-susurró. Vio a la pequeña tapada hasta la cabeza.-…Topacio…

Se acercó a la cama, hasta levantar la cobija. La castaña se asustó por el acto girando su cabeza con miedo hasta encontrase con los ojos plateados de su papá, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco abalanzándose sobre él.

-Papi…-sollozaba en su hombro abrazándolo por el cuello.-papi…

-Tranquila.-le susurraba con voz suave al oído abrazándola fuertemente.-papi esta aquí.-le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.-papi esta aquí…

-¿Papi?...

-¿Si?

-No quiero que parezcas alguien malo.-la niña se incorporo mirando los ojos plateados de su papá.-papi es bueno, siempre me compra lo que quiero.

Silver ante aquello sonrió.-Con que tu sepas que papi te quiere, todo estará bien.-una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en su rostro al igual que en de su hija.

Después de un rato la niña se quedó dormida en su hombro, la acostó acomodándole la cobija y salió sin hacer mucho ruido.

Se quedó apoyado en la pared aun con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Mi pequeña Topacio… con que tu sepas... todo estará bien, supongo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (i love you 3)**

 **Un saludo a admis del foro que son geniales xD**

 **y como dije arriba... ¡Feliz cumpleaños niña fujoshi! :33**

 **Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos que serán subidos mañana y el sábado :D**


	2. No siempre es así

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri

Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga que esta de cumpleaños, que si se lo leyó xD

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

El sol se alzaba en su punto más alto, era una tarde calurosa de verano donde las nubes no hacían presencia en el firmamento.

-¡Ve Pika!-pero aquello no paraba a los entrenadores más fuertes del país.

-¡Lanzallamas Explotaro!

Ese día se reunieron los DexHolders desde Kanto a Hoenn, en la residencia Oak. Los demás no pudieron asistir por diferentes motivos.

-Pika, ataque rápido.-El campeón de Kanto se enfrentaba al criador de Johto, dando así una gran batalla.

-¡Vamos papá!-animaba una niña rubia con ojos ámbar de aparente 10 años.-¡tú puedes!

-¡Vamos papi!-gritaba una niña de unos 7 años, cabello castaño y ojos claros que estaba delante de un hombre pelirrojo.- ¡Vamos Explotaro!

La batalla era intensa, era de tres contra tres, para ese momento solo le quedaban un pokémon a cada uno.

-Terminemos con esto, ¡Trueno!

-Es un ataque muy arriesgado Red-senpai, en especial por su baja precisión y a Pika no le quedan muchos PS. ¡Llamarada!

El ataque de Pika dio de lleno, pero Explotaro aún le quedaban energía para lanzar el ataque que dio en el blanco. Una cortina de humo de alzo ya que el ataque fue potente haciendo que se cubrieran. Se creía que Gold había ganado, pero todos contenían el aliento. El humo se disipó donde no había rastro del ratón eléctrico.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en Red.- ¡ataque rápido!

-¿Qué?

Pika salió de unos arbustos que estaban detrás del ojirojo yendo velozmente donde el pokémon de fuego, impacto con la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo.

-¡Siiii!-gritó Amber, la hija de Red y Yellow.

-Amber, cálmate.-le reprocho con voz suave su madre.

-Ataque sustituto...-susurró Ruby.

-Muy ingenioso, ¿no?-comentó Sapphire animada.

-Papi...-Topacio no estaba igual ya que su padre perdió.

-Tranquila Topacio.-dijo Silver detrás de ella mirando hacia el campo de batalla.-tu padre perdió pero dio todo de si, y es lo que cuenta.

Topacio se le quedó viendo para después asentir con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien.-llamó la atención la voz de una mujer castaña con ojos azules.-Esa batalla fue espectacular, pero ya es tiempo de ir a almorzar.

-Que bien, me muero de hambre.-dijo Gold entusiasmado como un niño.

-Típico de tu papá.-comentó el pelirrojo mas para sí que para la pequeña.

-¡Sii! Comida.-se alegraron los demás hijos de los DexHolders.

* * *

Todos pasaron a la mesa, (una muy grande), donde se sirvió una deliciosa sopa...

-¿Sopa en verano?-cuestiono Gini la hija menor de Green y Blue.

-Todos los nutrientes que un entrenador pokémon necesita.-contestó Blue entregándole su plato.

-Papi, no quiero sopa.-musitó Topacio quien estaba al lado derecho de Gold.-hace mucha calor.

-Que dices mi pequeña, es importante los nutrientes y ¡¿vegetales?! Digo, y comer vegetales.

-...te comerás tus vegetales.-declaró Silver al lado izquierdo de Topacio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿mi mamá?

-Dale el ejemplo a Topacio.-dijo seriamente.

-Dáselo tu.-le quedó mirando de manera desafiante mientras su hija los miraba tristemente.

-Tu también eres su papá.

-Pues yo creía que tú eras la "mamá"-hizo énfasis en la última palabra con sonrisa burlona.

-Pues yo...

-¡cállense los dos!-le reclamó Crystal quien estaba sentada junto a su hijo delante de los dos.-están asustando a la niña.

Los dos fijaron su mirada en la pequeña castaña quien efectivamente estaba asustada. Cosa que casi rompe el corazón de Silver.

-Ay Topacio.-Gold la abrazó para tranquilizarla.-lo sentimos mucho. ¿Verdad Silver?

Silver asintió con mirada penetrante hacia Gold, quien lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Topacio no se percató de aquello, pues Jonathan el hijo mayor del lider de gimnasio de ciudad Verde y la evolucionadora junto a su hermana se escabullían junto a Amber, Anahí de 9 años, hija de Ruby y Sapphire y Marco de 11, hijo adoptivo de Crystal quien le mandó una señal de que lo siguiera.

-Pa...papa Gold...-musitó la pequeña castaña llamando la atención del ojidorado.

-¿qué sucede hija?-la miraba atento con una sonrisa.

-Qui-quiero ir al baño.-dijo de forma tímida pero con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien.-aceptó soltándola de su agarre.-no tardes mucho ya que la comida de tu tía Blue está muy rica.

-Ok.

Cuando se acercaba a la casa donde estaba el baño, se aseguró que los adultos no estuvieran observando. Se escabulló a la parte derecha de la casa donde continuaba el patio. Allí había una casita del árbol donde ya algunos de los niños comenzaban a subir.

-Ah, Topi.-saludó Marco.-qué bueno que llegas.

Marco era un chico de tez morena, cabello azabache un tanto desordenado y ojos celestes.

-Vamos a grabarnos en la casita del árbol.-anunció Jonathan, quien era la viva imagen de Green solo que con ojos azules como su madre, subiendo por las tablas gruesas clavadas en el árbol a modo de escalera.

-¿vienes?-preguntó Amber, quien en apariencia física era igual que su madre pero con la misma personalidad que su padre, sonriente.

-Cla-claro.

-Sigues siendo tímida, ¿no?-dijo Marco.

-N-no me he acostumbrado aun.-desvió la mirada al suelo.

Gold y Silver después de haber vivido juntos por casi dos años, quisieron adoptar un hijo, bueno, mas Gold que Silver. Crystal que aun seguía ayudando en el orfanato, ayudo a que pudieran adoptar sin problemas a Topacio quien era muy tímida.

Hablando de Crystal, ella adoptó a Marco cuando este tenía 5 años ya que comenzaba a llamarle mamá y ella se encariño con él como una madre.

-¡Vamos! No mordemos Topi.-la animo Amber.-ahora subamos que Marco, Gini y Jonah ya subieron.

Los niños ya arriba de la casa del árbol admiraban el paisaje mientras Jonathan regresaba ya que se le olvido su cámara para grabar.

-Oigan, ¿y Anahí?-preguntó de pronto Marco.

-Se fue con su papá.-respondió Gini.

-Típico.-susurró Marco mirando hacia una parpada de Pidgeys.

-Hablando de padres.-dijo de pronto la rubia.- ¿cómo es tener dos papas?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-¿eh?

-Sí, ¿cómo es?-animaba Gini haciendo que la castaña se sintiera intimidada.

-Bu-bueno yo...

-¡Oigan chicas!-les regaño Marco.-sean más consideradas.

-No te preocupes Marco.-le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.-la verdad, a veces es divertido pero otras veces caótico.

-¿por qué caótico?-preguntó curiosa la rubia sentándose cerca de Topacio para escuchar.

-Pues, papá Gold es muy divertido.-dijo animada.-pero papá Silver es muy serio.-cruzó sus brazos con un rostro serio produciendo un carcajada en lo chicos.

-Tío Silver muchas veces da miedo.-comentó Gini.

-Sí, pero otras veces es amable.

-¿enserio?-preguntaron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Muchas veces…

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Vemos a Topacio y Silver por la calle tranquilamente caminado de la mano, mientras se comían un helado._

 _-Gracias papá Silver.-agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa provocando en el pelirrojo un grato sentimiento._

 _De pronto, de un arbusto del lado de Topacio apareció un sentret salvaje asustando a la pequeña provocando que cayera su helado._

 _-...snif...-la pequeña miraba su helado de mora crema en el piso derritiéndose.-...mi helado..._

 _Sintió como alguien la tiraba y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba de vuelta al puesto de helados._

 _-Un helado de mora crema por favor.-pidió rápidamente Silver._

 _-Claro, aquí tiene.-le tendió un helado de cono con sabor a mora crema._

 _Se agacho a su altura dándole el helado.-ten.-dijo con una sonrisa._

 _La niña tomo el helado dejando de llorar.-gra-gracias.-el pelirrojo le acaricio la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo._

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

Mientras con los DexHolders.

-Achís.-estornudo Silver.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el ojidorado curioso tomando su sopa.

-Nada.-respondió de forma cortante.

-Hmp.-bufó Gold.-Gruñón.-susurró

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear?-les regaño Crystal.

-El señor frío es más frío incluso con su propia hija.-se quejó el ojidorado.

-Hmp.

-Hmp.

Antes la actitud de los dos adultos, Crystal solo suspiró.


	3. ¿Por qué eres así?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

-El helado estaba muy rico.-finalizó la castaña su relato.

-Eso es genial.-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.-si a mí se me cae el helado pues... no me dejan ni llorar.

Los niños soltaron carcajadas.- ¿enserio?-preguntó Amber.

-Enserio.-afirmó el azabache.

-Papá a veces nos trae helados de Kalos.-presumió Gini.

-Pues, mi papá sabe cocinar...creo.-dijo la rubia.-creo que quemó la cocina.-susurró.

-La comida de mamá es deliciosa.-comentó el azabache.-pero no la como muy seguido porque trabaja hasta tarde.

-Papá Silver cocina muy rico.-dijo la castaña recordando los platillos.-papá Gold también, pero solo en cosas dulces.-recordó esa vez en que el ojidorado se encargó de la cena.

-¿Qué tal si entramos dentro de la casita?-preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes.-Solo estamos aquí en el mirador.

-Ok, como les decía…

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Nos encontramos en una cocina donde están Gold y Topacio._

 _-Con cuidado.-decía Gold mientras deslizaba una hamburguesa por la orilla del sartén que contenía aceite.-con cuidado..._

 _Al dejarla, el aceite comenzó a cocerla pero el ruido asustó a Gold y a Topacio quien estaba detrás de él._

 _-¿seguro que no quieres ayuda?-preguntó Silver desde la sala._

 _-¡No!-gritó el ojidorado. El pelirojo solo suspiró._

 _Observaba_ _con espátula en mano como la carne se doraba girándolo cuando era oportuno._

 _-Ok, solo para que valla mas rápido aumentare la llama.-y así lo hizo... pero no le fue muy bien._

 _-¡Ahhh!.-la llama se salió de control quemando la sartén y la hamburguesa. cuando lo controló la carne estaba toda achicharrada._

 _-Oh, vamos.-se quejó.-es la quinta esta noche._

 _-Papá, tengo hambre.-la pequeña estaba jalando de la playera de Gold._

 _-¿Que harás querido?-preguntó Silver con una sonrisa ladina._

 _La decisión debía ser tomada con sutileza, según Gold, quien no quería que su orgullo como cocinero, o un intento de ello, fuera perjudicado._

 _-¿Saben que haré?-Gold estaba levemente enojado._

 _-¿qué?-preguntaron los dos._

 _-¡Una ensalada! A mí me toca la cena, ¡a ti no!-dicho esto salió por la puerta pero después volvió a entrar.-voy por una lechuga.-volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a los otros dos integrantes de la familia perplejos._

 _Se quedaron viendo unos segundos la puerta para después mirarse y echarse a reír por lo que acaba de pasar._

 _-Papá Gold está loco.-río la pequeña castaña_

 _-No…-decía Silver.-solo es así.-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo que Topacio también sonría._

 _Esa noche, comieron una ensalada de lechuga, otra de repollo y otra de betarraga hecha por Silver, aunque no se comió mucho de esta última._

 _Fin flash back._

* * *

-Pero después comimos un bizcocho.-concluyó Topacio.

-Jajajajaja.-reía Amber.-qué suerte que mamá deja la cena lista.

-Mi mamá también lo hace.-comentó la ojiverde riendo levemente.

-Mi mamá me deja comida congelada.-comentó Marco apoyado en la pared.

-Oh.-se atinó a decir Topacio.

-No te preocupes, cuando mamá cocina es como si el mismo Arceus cocinara.

-¿Arceus cocina?-preguntó incrédula Amber.

-Creo...

Los niños se largaron a reír por aquel pensamiento.

-Oigan, ¿y mi hermano?-preguntó Gini.

-No lo invoques.-le dijo la rubia.

-¿que yo que?-dijo una voz que subía por las escaleras.

-Hablando de Giratina.-comentó el morocho divertido.

-No encontraba la cámara.-dijo sentándose junto a Amber.-por cierto, ¿qué hacen?

-Topacio nos contaba cómo era tener dos papá.-le explicó su hermana.

-Ya veo...lamento si mi hermana o esta idiota te molesto.-apuntó con el pulgar a Amber y a Gini.

-¡Oye!-se quejaron las dos.

-No te preocupes Jonathan-san.-negaba con las manos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo dime Jonathan.

-O-ok…

-Oh, una pregunta más.-dijo Gini.

-Gini.-le llamó la atención su hermano.

-Solo una, ¿se besan?

-...

-...

-...

-...Si...pero no frente a mi.-explicó Topacio extrañada.

Mientras con los DexHolders.

-Ahh… que deliciosa sopa.-dijo Gold mientras se frotaba el abdomen, señal de que estaba satisfecho.

-Blue, ¿te ayudo a levantar los platos?-preguntó Silver.

-No te preocupe Sil-chan.-contestó con una sonrisa Blue.-Sapphire me ayudara.

-Está bien.

-¿y los niños?-preguntó el ojidorado al darse cuenta que solo los hijos de Ruby estaba allí.

-Deben estar por ahí.-contestó con simpleza Green tomando una taza de café.

-Que preocupación.-comentó con burla Red quien estaba al lado suyo.

-Tu hija tampoco no está y por lo que veo estas relajado.-dijo Blue quien se dirigía a la casa con varios platos sucios.

-Mi hija es una campeona.-sonrió confiado.-no le pasara nada así de fácil.

Silver al escuchar aquellas palabras de su senpai de alguna manera se sintió identificado. Sonrió internamente. Gold se dio cuenta de aquello, quien como el que lo conocía muy bien.

¿Que pasara por su mente? Era algo que quería saber.

¿Quería a su hija como él la quería? No hubo día más feliz cuando adoptaron a su pequeña hija hace dos años. Claro, también el día en que se casaron.

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos momentos felices, ¿por qué el pelirrojo sigue siendo alguien frío?

Ante aquellos pensamientos, Gold solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Papi. ¿puedo ir a jugar?-preguntó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros a Ruby.

-Claro mi querida Anahí.-respondió alegre.-solo no ensucies el vestido que te confeccione.

-Sip.-dicho esto se alejo.

-¿Qué sucede Gold-senpai?-preguntó curioso Ruby quien se había sentado al lado suyo junto a su hijo de 4 años, Bruno.

-Nada importante chico cursi.-sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en el hombro.-nada importante…

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Nos encontramos en el interior de la guardería pokémon, exactamente donde Gold entrena a los pokémon encargados para subir de nivel._

 _-Ok Explotaro.-decía Gold con mirada de determinación.-un grupo más para entrenar y nos vamos a casa._

 _El ojidorado trabajaba en la guardería por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana, la paga no era alta pero lo compensaba el trabajo de investigación que hacía con Crystal sobre la crianza pokémon, lo cual el Prof. Elm, quien es el encargado de dicha investigación, le pagaba por su ayuda con ciertos regalos tanto para humanos como para pokémon, los cuales muchas veces eran útiles._

 _-Bien, bien. Acabemos con esto.-decía estirando sus brazos.- ¡Explotaro, embestida!_

 _Así estuvo el entrenamiento a los pokémon que duró por lo menos media hora._

 _-Fiuu.-suspiró.-eso fue agotador._

 _-¡Papi!-gritó cierta niña a su espalda dirigiéndose hacia él._

 _-Oh, Topi.-se agachó a su altura abriendo sus brazos para recibirla.- ¿cómo estuviste?-preguntó abrazándola._

 _-Bien, papi Silver me cuido._

 _-¿El señor amargado? Creí que te cuidaría tu tía Blue._

 _-Blue tenía algo que hacer.-dijo Silver apareciendo con una mirada seria._

 _-Ya veo... y..._

 _-¡Un Flaffy!-interrumpió emocionada la pequeña castaña dirigiéndose al pokémon eléctrico._

 _-Qué tal si vas a jugar a fuera con Flaffy.-le propuso Silver._

 _-Oye Sil..._

 _-¡Hecho!-así la niña junto al pokémon se fueron a jugar al exterior._

 _-¿Que sucede?-preguntó sin muchos ánimos Gold exponiendo un poco su cansancio._

 _-Eso es lo que sucede.-le espetó un tanto enojado._

 _-¿Qué?-le miró abriendo lo ojos como plato._

 _-Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado._

 _-Ya hablamos sobre esto.-habló el ojidorado con semblante serio._

 _-Pero, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?_

 _-Oye, no es trabajo si hago lo que más me gusta.-se recompuso mostrando su típica sonrisa._

 _Silver solo suspiró.-lo sé, pero no me gusta que lleves toda la carga que se supone debe ser compartida._

 _-Tu preocúpate por ser una linda mamá.-dijo Gold con burla haciendo que su querido esposo sonriera un poco sonrojado._

 _-Tu deberías preocuparte por ser más un adulto.-sonrió tranquilo._

 _No se dio cuenta cuando Gold estaba cerca de él, a solo un par de centímetro de su rostro._

 _-Gold, espera, Topacio esta..._

 _-Cállate idiota..._

 _Estaban a punto, a solo centímetros, ambos cerraron sus ojos._

 _-¡Papi! Tengo hambre.-apareció de pronto Topacio haciendo que ambos adultos se incorporaran inmediatamente._

 _-S-si, vayámonos a casa.-dijo rápidamente Gold._

 _Fin flash back._

* * *

 _-Silver idiota…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Respondiendo Reviews ¡yeii!**

 **Amphy and Alex: Gracias por tu review :D que bueno eso de que no me este quedando muy OoC -fiuu- y que de ternura, simplemente eso sale solo xD lo de los guiones, lo cambiare en el próximo capitulo este ya lo tenia listo y me dio flojera editarlo xD**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	4. This is my family

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios ¡yeii!**

 **Amphy and Alex:** El fluff, bueno, ya lo he dicho varias veces, sale solo xD no te preocupes en dejarme reviews cortitos uvu, y en este capitulo sabrías mas o menos porque no se besan frente a Topacio. Y lo del cambio de guiones, me costo un poco el cambio... pero lo hice -pose triunfal- Para finalizar, espero que te agrade el capitulo :D

 **celestialwolf2000:** Gracias, Celestial por tu review :D tienes razón con que Topacio se parece a Yellow xD pero Topacio sera mas badass cuando crezca -spoiler detected-

¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo! porque no habrá mas (?

* * *

–Y bueno chico cursi— se dirigió a Ruby — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Bien, no me quejo.-decía mientras confeccionaba lo que parecía ser un vestido.

—Oigan—llamó Crystal atrayendo la atención de los dos azabaches—ayúdennos con los postres.

¿Por qué nosotros? Más aun ¿por qué yo?—se quejó Gold.

—Silver me dijo que eras bueno haciendo cosas dulces.

—Ehh…—trataba de pensar en una excusa, pero no lograba nada.

—Solo ven y ayúdanos.

—Está bien, está bien—se levantó de su asiento resignado— ¿vienes chico cursi?

—Claro, me gusta hacer cosas dulces—guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Gold.

Mientras con los niños.

—Desde entonces me siento mal—terminó de contar la castaña con semblante triste bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa Anahí al lado de Gini.

—...

—...

—...

—…

—... ¿hace cuánto apareciste?–preguntó intrigado Jonathan.

—Desde el Flaffy.

—Ok. Amm... me sentí mal porque... pues...

—Escúpelo—le dijo Anahí

—Los estaba viendo y me sentí rara al verlos haciendo algo así y entre en pánico—explicó con rapidez sin respetar las comas.

¿Enserio?—fue lo único que atino a decir Amber.

—Si—rió nerviosa—no estoy acostumbrada a que se besen—se cubrió el rostro con sus manos avergonzada.

—Mamá y papá se besan después de pelear—comentó inocentemente Anahí, quien era la viva imagen de Sapphire.

—Ok, dejando todo ese tema de lado—Jonathan, quien estaba de pie, se levantó sacando algo de sus bolsillos— ¿íbamos a hacer algo?-agitaba una cámara gris hacia el grupo.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué grabar? —preguntó la hermana del castaño.

—Eso es, mi querida Gini.-explicaba Amber.-porque... no sé, yo dije casa del árbol y Jonah dijo video.

—Oh.

Los niños se dirigieron a la otra parte de la infraestructura. La casa del árbol tiene dos partes: la casa tradicional y al lado un mirador con barandas por seguridad. Que es donde estuvieron anteriormente y donde están los niños ahora. Explicación nivel: yo.

—Bien—el castaño, viva imagen de Green pero con ojos azules, prendió la cámara—aquí estamos en la casita del árbol con...

—déjame grabar—Amber le arrebató la cámara.-estamos con Jonathan, Topacio, Gini, Marco y Anahi en la casita del árbol.

Caminaban mientras grababan hasta que se detuvieron en una zona que al parecer tenia tablas delgadas, pero los chicos no lo notaron.

—Nosotros seremos, ¡la próxima generación DexHolders!—alzó la voz la rubia.

¡Siii!—le siguieron los demás.

* * *

¿Qué haremos de postre Blue-san?—preguntó animada la rubia.

Ho, ho, ho—canturrio la castaña—pues, a los niños les encanta los bizcochos. En especial, los de chocolate.

¡A mi pequeña Anahí le encanta!—exclamó el encantador de Hoenn.

Bizcocho será—proclamo la castaña—Sil, ayúdame un poco aquí.

Gold al escuchar el nombre se tensó un poco, ¿a qué momento llego?

¿A qué momento llego Silver?—le susurró a Ruby

Sapphire tiene que cuidar a Bruno—le explicó—además, ella no sabe cocinar muy bien.

Ya veo…

Mientras que Gold y Ruby se encargaban del relleno, Yellow se preocupaba del horno y Blue con Silver de la masa. La cocina era espaciosa por lo que podían trabajar sin invadir el espacio del otro.

—Entonces…-comenzó Blue con sonrisa picarona.

¿Entonces?

No finjas conmigo—le reclamó— ¿qué es eso del teatrito con Gold y con Topacio?—susurró

Hermana—le reprocho.

Por favor, Sil. Te conozco desde pequeño. Sé que consientes más a tu hija—se acercó a su oído tapando con una mano para que no pudieran leerle los labios—que a tu esposo cuando están en la cama—susurró haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara apartándose violentamente de ella.

¡Blue!—le reclamó alzando la voz haciendo que la atención de los que estaban en la cocina fuera hacia él, en especial Gold. Rápidamente se incorporó un tanto ruborizado.

Pff…—Blue trataba de no reírse tapándose la boca con las dos manos—lo siento…

¿Qué crees que haya pasado?—le preguntó Ruby al ojidorado mezclando los ingredientes necesarios.

Ni idea—respondió aun observando al pelirrojo.

Bueno…—el ojo rubíes estaba algo incómodo por el semblante serio de Gold— ¿Cómo les va en su relación?

…Bien…—respondió a secas.

O-ok—de pronto, Gold se le acerca para hablarle en susurros.

No siente nada por su hija, ¡nada!—trataba que el pelirrojo no escuchara— ¿eso no lo hace un mal padre?

Bueno…

Oye, Blue—llamó la atención la rubia.

¿Qué pasa, Yellow?

¿Dónde están los niños?—pregunto con un deje de preocupación atrayendo la atención del azabache— Desde el almuerzo no veo a Amber

De seguro están en la casa del árbol—respondió Blue batiendo la mezcla—Jonathan y Gini siempre juegan ahí.

¿Es seguro?—preguntó Silver.

Tu tranquilo hermanito—lo calmo dejando de batir—Green me dijo que con tal de que no saltaran sobre las tablas delgadas, todo estaría bien.

¡AAAAHHHHH!–se escucharon los gritos de los niños desde afuera de la casa.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!—preguntó Ruby con notable preocupación al igual que todos.

Algo que Green lamentara no haber arreglado—sentenció de forma sombría la castaña.

* * *

—...Auch.-se quejó la castaña hija de Gold que yacía en el suelo tumbada.

—Mi cuerpo... duele...—dijo casi inaudible Amber al lado de Jonathan.

—Si... auch...—dijo el castaño.

¡No se levanten aun!—advirtió Gini junto a Anahí desde el hueco que se formó en la casa del árbol—pudieron haberse golpeado la cabeza.

¿Por qué estas allá?—preguntó su hermano cerrando los ojos— ¿por qué esta Anahí contigo?

—Porque yo si recuerdo cuando papá dijo de que NO había que saltar sobre la madera delgada—explicó—y le advertí a Anahí de no hacerlo.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste?—pregunto Topacio aguantando el dolor.

—Porque me acorde unos... treinta segundos antes de que cayeran.

¡Niños!-exclamó preocupada Yellow.

—Les dije que no saltaran sobre la...—decía Green pero fue interrumpido por Crystal.

¡Marco!—el moreno estaba inconsciente al lado de tablones de madera.

¡Topacio!—exclamó Gold casi corriendo hacia su hija seguido por Silver.

—Papi...—susurró casi sollozando.

— ¡Arceus mío!—le tomo el brazo para inspeccionarlo—casi te lo quiebras.

—Tranquilo Gold—dijo Silver tratando de mantener la calma.

—Y-yo iré a la farmacia—dijo rápidamente.

¿A qué?—cuestiono el pelirrojo.

¡Ya vuelvo!—salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

—... Ven Topacio—la tomo en brazo llevándola a la sala, la casa era de Blue así que no había problema.

Los demás se quedaron atendiendo a sus hijos o en algunos casos regañarlos.

¿Estás bien?—preguntó Silver con voz suave.

La niña asintió conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor.

—Todo está bien—le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla haciendo que sonriera con ternura—No vuelvas a jugar en algo peligroso, ¿ok?—la niña asintió.

—Te quiero papi—dijo haciendo que al pelirrojo se le dibujara una sonrisa—pero me duele el brazo—formó un mueca de dolor observando su brazo.

—Tranquila—le acaricio nuevamente la cabeza—ya vendrá...

¡Papi Gold!—exclamó feliz la castaña a la persona que estaba a un metro detrás de Silver.

Gold estaba apoyado en la pared observando la tierna escena.

—Eehh… el señor amargado no lo es tanto—se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos.

Silver estaba de piedra, simplemente quería ocultar lo que sentía.

—Go-Gold—se dio la vuelta viendo la sonrisa ladina del ojidorado.

—Traje unas vendas—saco un rollo de este de su bolsillo—por si acaso.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta reaccionar—...Ok—las tomo para poder vendar el brazo de Topacio el cual estaba morado cerca del codo—tranquila, ¿ok?

—Mmh.-asintió tratando de soportar el dolor.

Ya vendado lo que sería un casi brazo roto, se disponían a volver con lo demás.

—Topacio, ¿qué tal si vas a averiguar cómo esta Marco?—Gold le hizo un ademan para que saliera.

—O-ok—asintió tímidamente para luego salir.

Gold suspiro para luego soltar pequeñas carcajadas, hasta soltar una sonora risa haciendo que Silver tuviera que calmarlo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?—le preguntó irritado.

¿No es obvio?—trataba de aguantar la risa— ¿Por qué todo el teatro de papá frio?

¿Eh? Ahm, bueno...—comenzaba a balbucear mirando a todas direcciones—yo...

De pronto, sintió los labios del ojidorado en los suyos. Fue un beso, pero uno sorpresivo.

¿A que vino eso?—preguntó intrigado.

—Soy tu esposo, ¿acaso no puedo besarte?—pregunto divertido.

—No, digo, sí. ¡No trates de confundirme!

—Kiss~—otro beso.

¡Gold!

—Kiss~—oh vaya, otro más.

¡Basta!—se apartó un tanto enojado con un leve sonrojo.

—No—sonrió con picardía—hasta que me digas—se acercaba lentamente— ¿por qué?—su sonrisa desapareció de pronto.

—…No lo sé…

¿Eso qué quiere decir?—lo miraba atentamente penetrando en su mirada—me sentía muy angustiado.

—Gold…

—No me gustaba pensar, que no la querías—su semblante cambio a tristeza—que algún día te… irías.

—…Eres un idiota—musitó el pelirrojo.

¿Eh?

—Tenía miedo—desvió sus ojos plateados al piso—no sabía cómo ser un buen padre, nadie me había criado. No quería decepcionarte

Gold dirigió su mano a la barbilla del pelirrojo, alzándola, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren nuevamente—Tu eres el idiota—sonrió nuevamente— ¿Quién esconde el cariño de una hija ante otros, solo por su pasado?

—Bueno… al principio, si trataba de evitarla—esa respuesta desvaneció la sonrisa del azabache—no quería hacerle daño. Pero después de ver su sonrisa… no pude evitar amarla—sonrió con ternura—lo siento… por hacerte pensar otra cosa.

El rostro del azabache comenzó a acercarse lentamente, Silver entendiendo el mensaje, cerró sus ojos esperando el roce de sus labios. Antes de consumar el acto, Gold se detuvo—me hiciste sufrir, me las pagaras algún día—susurró en sus labios—me encanta que seas un padre consentidor—el pelirrojo abrió los ojos para decirle algo, pero los labios del ojidorado lo callaron—te amo…

* * *

—N-no puedo ver…—decía Topacio tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, quien estaba sentada debajo del alfeizar de la ventana afuera de la casa.

—Yo menos—comentó Marco sentado al lado suyo.

Después de que Marco fuera revisado por su madre Crystal, llegó Topacio a su lado preguntándole como estaba. Al parecer, el golpe en la cabeza no fue tan fuerte aparte de unos rasguños, pero tendrá que ir a medico por si las dudas.

Como los padres de Topacio aun no aparecían, decidieron ir a buscarlos entre los dos encontrándose con aquella inesperada escena.

—Tus papas se quieren mucho, ¿no?—le miro con una sonrisa.

—S-si—se hizo un ovillo observando los butterfrees que revoloteaban por ahí.

—Y es obvio que te quieren mucho—continuo desviando su miraba para también observar a los pokémon tipo bicho—eso lo puede ver cualquiera.

Se quedaron unos segundo en silencio observando la los pidgeys pasar.

—Gracias, Marco—dijo de pronto la castaña obsequiándole una radiante sonrisa.

—D-de nada—se sonrojo levemente sonriendo. Aunque no sabía porque le agradecía.

—Oh, vaya vaya—una voz cerca de Topacio arruino el tierno momento.

—Papi Gold—la niña se levantó con rapidez yendo a los brazos de su papá quien se agacho a su altura para recibirla.

—Con cuidado Topacio, te puedes lastimar más—le advirtió Silver quien estaba detrás de Gold.

—Papi Silver—le sonrió haciendo que al pelirrojo se le dibujara una sonrisa.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo Gold incorporándose—se nos hará tarde para regresar a Johto.

—Ok…—musitó triste—Adiós, Marco.

—A-adios, Topi—le sonrió despidiéndose.

Silver la tomo de la mano—vamos a despedirnos de tus tíos—le sonrió con confianza.

* * *

Después de despedirse de todos los DexHolders quienes le decían que se cuidara, de sus amigos los cuales algunos no estaban muy bien, se fueron de la hermosa residencia Oak.

Caminaron un poco por pueblo Paleta, viendo los campos de flores, los rattatas salvajes, el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, contándole algunas historias sobre el viaje de ambos. Con algunas peleas, con unas cuantas treguas. Topacio simplemente no dejaba de sonreír

 _Te quieren mucho… eso lo puede ver cualquiera…_

— _Esta es mi familia… con sus defectos y valores, no la cambiaría por nada…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

 **¡Yeii! Historia terminada B) ¿o tal vez no?**

 **Sobre el _¿fin?_ pues... algún día lo sabrán 7v7**

 **Saludos nuevamente a los sensuales Alex, Jime y Mili.**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima :D**

 **Bye-Bye :33**


End file.
